Complicated Love
by Kim Ha Kyo
Summary: (Chapter1) Ketika salah paham merubah segala. Main Pairing : KNK KNKxSNUPERxASTRO


**Complicated Love**

 **.**

 **Park Seungjun**

 **Kim Ji Hun**

 **Oh Hee Jun**

 **Kim Youjin**

 **Jung Inseong**

 **Jang Sebin**

 **Choi Woosung**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak! Heejun-a. Cepat bangun! Apa kau ingin datang terlambat kesekolah?". Inseong membangunkan sahabat-nya sejak SMP itu agar segera terbangun. Dengan mata tertutup Hee Jun menjawab celotehan Inseong, yang dikiranya itu adalah suara ibunya.

"Eomma! Berhenti membangunkanku, biarkan aku tidur, aku sangat lelah"

"Yak! Oh Hee Jun! Cepatlah bangun! Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa? Dan jangan panggil aku eomma, karna aku bukan eomma mu!", dengan sabar Inseong masih mencoba untuk membangunkan Heejun.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?", rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimuti seorang Hee Jun mengharuskan dia menyenderkan badan ke kepala ranjang tidurnya. Dengan malas Seungjun menjawab pertanyaan Heejun, karna Inseong mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Sekarang jam 07.30."

"Ah, tidak! Eomma!", lantas Heejun berteriak dengan keras, Seungjun mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku eomma!", bentaknya pada Heejun yang belum juga membuka matanya.

Mata Heejun membulat sempurna ketika Seungjun berteriak balik menjawab pertanyaan-nya.

"Astaga! Inseong, Seungjun, Ji Hun? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

"Bagaimana tidak kami disini? Kami sudah menunggumu selama setengah jam untuk berangkat kesekolah!" Kesabaran mereka harus diuji ketika berhadapan dengan Heejun.

"Lantas, kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi?" _Oh God_ , masih sempatnya Hee Jun menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Yang pasti kami sedang mencoba untuk membangunkanmu dari tadi. _Bodoh!_ ", Inseong dengan kalimatnya yang mematikan berhasil membuat mulut seorang Oh Hee Jun diam.

"Sudah! Hentikan perdebatan yang tidak berguna ini! Dan kau Heejun! Segeralah mandi! Apa kau ingin kita datang terlambat dan dihukum mengelilingi lapangan seperti minggu kemarin?", akhirnya Ji Hun angkat bicara semenjak tadi yang hanya diam melihat kelakuan tiga sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah Ji Hun, aku akan segera mandi. Dan tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!", bukannya langsung bergegas mandi Hee Jun mlah meminta tolong kepada Ji Hun untuk menunggunya.

"Baik, baik, kami akan menunggumu, segeralah mandi. Jika dalam 10 menit kau belum siap, bersiaplah untuk menemui Han Saem yang menyebalkan itu sendiri!", Ji Hun menjawab permintaan tolong dari Hee Jun dengan nada yang sedikit naik.

"Arraseo.", Hee Jun menanggapi tanggapan dari Ji Hun dan bergegas untuk mandi.

* * *

Sudah dua puluh menit mereka menunggu diruang tamu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Hee Jun selesai dengan ritual mandinya.

"Sudah kita tinggal saja Hee Jun, dari pada kita bertiga datang terlambat" Seungjun yang mulai gelisah karena waktu sudah beranjak siang. Memang jarak rumah Hee Jun dengan sekolah mereka dekat, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa tenang jika tidak segera datang kesekolah. Wajar saja, Seungjun adalah orang yang pandai dan disiplin di sekolahnya. Banyak guru yang menyukai dirinya.

"Ya sudah dari pada kita terlambat", Inseong menjawab ajakan dari Seungjun.

"Tapi, jika kita meninggalkan Heejun begitu saja. Apa gunanya kita menunggu dan membangunkannya?" Ji Hun tidak setuju dengan ajakan Seungjun.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan menunggu didepan." Seungjun menjawab perkataan Ji Hun dan segera pergi ke teras.

"Ada apa dengan Seugjun?", Ji Hun bertanya kepada Inseong

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti", Inseong menjawab pertanyaan Ji Hun.

"Ji Hun, apa kau tahu jika aku...", baru saja Seungjun menekan tombol _record_ sambil mengucapkan hal tersebut, seseorang menepuk punggungnya.

"Ayo berangkat, sebelum kita bertemu dengan Han Saem dan mendapatkan hukuman. Maaf jika aku lama", Hee Jun berkata kepada Seungjun dengan nada cerewetnya dan Seungjun hanya tersenyum miris sambil memasukkan hp kedalam saku celana seragamnya. Akhirnya mereka berempat berjalan beriringan pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

Bel tanda masuk baru saja selesai berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Youjin dan geng berandalnya mendapat hukuman karena datang terlambat.

" Kim You Jin, ASTAGA! Kau terlambat lagi? Bersama geng berandalmu itu? Apa hukumanku kemarin terlalu ringan, sampai-sampai kau masih datang terlambat?", Han Saem memarahi Youjin dan geng berandalnya itu.

"Aku tidak datang terlambat Saem, hanya saja bel berbunyi lebih cepat dari biasanya", dengan santai Youjin menjawab pertanyaan Han Saem.

"Hanya itu alasan yang selalu kau ucapkan ketika datang terlambat. Sebaiknya kalian mendapat hukuman untuk...", belum selesai Han Saem berbicara. Perkataannya sudah terpotong oleh Inseong.

"Maafkan kami Saem, kami datang terlambat", Inseong mengucapkan maaf kepada Han Saem sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti ketiga sahabtnya.

"Siapa dia? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?", Youjin melihat orang yang dikenalinya entah dimana mereka pernah bertemu.

"Oh kalian", Han Saem menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak dapat digambarkan entah kecewa atau biasa saja.

"Saya Oh Heejun, ada apa Saem?", dengan wajah yang polos Heejun menjawab.

"Oh Heejun, Han Saem terheran bukan memanggil namamu", dengan sabar Ji Hun menanggapi celotehan Heejun.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?", tanya Han Saem kepada merekan berempat dengan mengacuhkan Youjin dan geng berandalnya.

"Maaf kan kami Saem, kami tadi ketinggalan bus terakhir untuk pergi kesekolah. Jadi kami lari dari rumah", Ji Hun memberikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal kepada Han Saem. Bukan sesuai kenyataan yang terjadi, jika mereka terlambat karena menunggu Heejun. Mendengar ucapan Ji Hun, Heejun hanya tertunduk dengan muka polosnya.

"Ji Hun! Jangan berbohong. Maaf Saem tadi kami terlambat karena...", baru saja Inseong ingin meneruskan apa yang ingin dia katakan, mulutnya sudah keburu dibikab dengan tangan Seungjun.

"Karena apa Inseong?", Han Saem bertanya kepada Inseong. Perlahan Youjin dan geng berandalannya berjalan secara diam-diam untuk menghindari hukuman dari Han Saem. Tanpa sepengetahuan Han Saem yang sedang berbicara kepada Inseong.

"Tidak Saem, maafkan kami. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya untuk datang terlambat", dengan tangan yang masih membikap mulut Inseong, Seungjun meminta maaf agar mereka tidak mendapat hukuman.

"Ini kali kedua kalian datang terlambat. Baiklah kalian saya perbolehkan untuk masuk. Tetapi, jika kalian sekali lagi datang terlambat kalian akan kena hukuman."

"Baik Saem!", jawab mereka berempat secara serentank dan segera meninggalkan Han Saem.

"Dan kau Youjin..", belum sempat selesai Han Saem berbicara sambil membalikkan badan berniat untuk memberi hukuman kepada Youjin dan geng berandalnya, mereka sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"Maafkan kami saem! Kami tidak akan mengulanginya!", jawab mereka bertiga sambil berlari meninggalkan Han Saem didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Kim Youjin, Jang Sebin, Choi Woosung! Awas kalian!", sekarang Han Saem benar-benar marah melihat kelakuan ketiga murid berandalnya itu.

* * *

"Kim Youjin", ucap Inseong dengan suara yang sangat kecil sampai-sampai sahabatnya tidak mendengarkan. Tetapi bukan Seungjun, jika tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya sejak SMP tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?", Seungjun tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Inseong yang seketika membuat Ji Hun dan Heejun tersontak kaget.

"Bukan apa-apa Seungjun", jawab Inseong cepat.

"Ada apa Seungjun?", tanya Heejun dengan nada polosnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Heejun-a", bukannya Seungjun yang menjawab tetapi malah Ji Hun yang menanggapi pertanyaan sembari mengusap rambut sahabat sejak SD-nya itu

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas. Jangan sampai kita terlambat mengikuti pelajaran", tiba-tiba Seungjun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sembari berjalan lebih dulu dibandingkan ketiga sahabtnya tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka berempat sudah sampai di kelas. Dan beruntungnya mereka belum ketinggalan pelajaran.

* * *

"Seungjun apa kau tahu?", ucapan itu muncul dari mulut Inseong saat mereka berdua sedang duduk dibangku kelas. Sedangankan Heejun dan Ji Hun yang duduk dibarisan depan mereka.

"Tahu apa Inseong?", Seungjun terheran dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang. Akhh, mungkin tidak", balas Inseong sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Katakan siapa itu? Apa kau akan menyimpannya sendiri tanpa memberi tahuku?", Seungjun mulai menggoda Inseong agar memberi tahunya.

"Baiklah, dia adalah Youjin. Kim Youjin", dengan suara yang sedikit di pelankan Inseong mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kim Youjin? Ketua geng brandal yang sangat terkenal disekolah kita? Astaga apa kau sudah gila?", Seungjun tersontak kaget mendengar pernyataan Inseong.

"Mungkin. Tolong, rahasiakan ini dari semua orang", Inseong meminta kerja sama dengan Seungjun.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu", jawab Seungjun singkat.

* * *

"Sebin, apa kau melihat bagaimana wajah Han Saem saat kita kabur darinya?", dengan polosnya pertanyaan itu muncul dari Woosung.

"Entahlah Woosung, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah berada dikelas, tanpa mendapat hukuman dari Han Saem yang menyebalkan itu", Sebin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sembari meletakkan tasnya dibangku kelas bagian belakang.

Youjin, Sebin, dan Woosung. Mereka bertiga adalah biang kerok sekolah. Wajah mereka memang tampan, walau bukan sebagai maskot sekolah. Tetapi mereka populer melebihi sang maskot sekolah.

"Yak, Youjin!", kata Sebin sembari menggerakkan tangan didepan muka Yojin.

"Cantik", perkataan itu yang diperolehnya dari mulut berandalan tersebut.

"Siapa?", Sebin mulai rasa ingin tahunya tersebut.

"Dia yang sedang duduk bersama sang maskot sekolah.", jawab Youjin sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangan kepada orang yang dianggapnya cantik tersebut.

"Inseong maksud mu? Apa kau serius? Yak Youjin! Inseong adalah teman musuh bebuyutanmu! Ingat itu!", Sebin mulai heran dengan pola pikir Youjin.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin memilikinya", jawab Youjin dengan tersenyum seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. Bukan mabuk karena alkohol, tetapi mabuk cinta.

* * *

"Ji Hun apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?", Ji Hun tersontak kaget dengan pertanyaannya yang membuat dia membuyarkan lamunannya tentang seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Pernah. Memangnya ada apa?", Ji Hun justru bertanya balik kepada Heejun.

"Aku sedang mencintai seseorang", jawab Heejun dengan gaya polosnya

"Apa kau serius? Siapa dia?",

"Salah satu dari kita berempat"

"Apa kau ingin memberi tahuku?", Ji Hun hampir tidak percaya dengan perkataan Heejun. Namun, dia tetap memperhatikan sahabatnya berbicara.

"Tentu, aku tidak mungkin menyimpannya sendiri"

"Lantas siapa dia?"

"Inseong"

"Apa kau serius? Kau tidak sedang bercandakan?"

"Apa mukaku kurang menyakinkan?", Heejun mengarahkan muka nya ke Ji Hun sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Baiklah aku percaya"

* * *

 **Perkenalkan saya penulis baru. Panggil saja Ha Kyo**

 **Nulisnya masih ngawur, maafkan saya :'3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reted bisa berubah-ubah**

 **NEXT? Review**


End file.
